xyzfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob's Palace
Bob's palace is a large villa which, as the name suggests, belongs to the Guild Master of the Blue Pegasus guild, Bob. It acted as the meeting place for the team, composed by delegates from various legal guilds in Fiore, whose goal was to eradicate the Dark Guild Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 4-5 Localization Bob's palace sits directly south from the Worth Woodsea, in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 8 This large villa seems to be located in a wood, with its mass towering over the trees surrounding it, and a large dirt road leading to its entrance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 4 Exterior Design Bob's palace is a massive, two-floor building living up to its owner's strange attitude in appearance, and seemingly consisting of a single parallelepipedal structure, from which other parts protrude on its top. The walls are split into several, rectangular sections by a number of flat pillars protruding from the wall, which possess capitals, whose shape is reminiscent of wings, topping them where they sustain either the horizontal frames separating the first floor from the second or the highest part of the main section, adorned by battlements. Similar battlements are also found on top of the arched entrance porch, under which sits the double door, granting access to the building, with an arched glass part topping the door, acting as a semicircular window. The facade is adorned by a number of thin, elongated windows, ending on the top in an arched part, which houses a stylized heart formed by the frame. On the top of the building, in the center, sprouts a square tower adorned by a very large, heart-shaped rose window, with some white bas-reliefs in the form of clouds sitting below it; such structure is topped by a round dome, bearing a metal decoration yet again shaped like an heart on its top, and similar ones on the edges, sitting on golden spheres, plus more hearts on the dome itself. Flanking such towers are two more, approximately the same height, sitting on the facades' edges, possessing roofs with arched frontal parts, and seemingly sprouting several chimneys from them. Two more towers with round domes topped by hearts are visible in the back part of the building. Interior Design The building's entrance gives access to an extremely large hall, complete with a mezzanine held up by square, slender pillars, adorned by many stylized hearts and topped by a balustrade, with more pillars visible on it, holding up the ceiling. The hall sports a coffered ceiling. The first floor's walls appear to be made of bricks; they sport square columns fused with them, and their lower part is intricately adorned; here and there lamps appear from them, these consisting of a pair of spheres held up by a metal frame, and, similarly, the walls sport some large, double doors, each adorned by a large heart. The floor consists of many large and square tiles, and the central part of it is dominated by a large, royal carpet, with its light edges adorned by a number of lined up hearts, which goes from the entrance up the majestic staircase leading to the mezzanine, which is larger in the lower part and gets mildly smaller as it nears the mezzanine itself, with the side handrails following it and joining up with those on the mezzanine. More heart motifs are present on the central part of the facade's inner wall. A section of one of the walls, in particular, seems to house royal curtains, in front of which sit a small, round table, on which a variety of drinks are placed, and a fluffy sofa.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 5-15 References Navigation Category:Locations